Fleeing from death
The full transcript Chapter 1 James Harrison: All right officer, we need to go to our past crime scene! James Harrison: We have to find the school of a certain brad Morrison, according to our information he is a friend of Vlad radivilova James Harrison: Okay, enough chatter. At school James Harrison: Yes good memories, about our first with you deal. Mike Bogdanov: AAAAAAA, help there dead those...lo James Harrison: What! This guy came running from that stadium, he said they found a dead body there.... I have no idea but we need to search the stadium! Search The school stadium James Harrison: Oh my God there's a real dead body, look at this guy, he's been shot James Harrison: Wait we came here looking for Brad Morrison, but we still have to solve this murder, What evidence did you find? James Harrison: What is it? Hiking is the map of the student to restore it we know who it belongs to! Restore The Card James Harrison: Hmm, crusade this map belongs Brad Morrison. James Harrison: Wait, isn't that our victim?! James Harrison: Brown hair, cap. Yes our victim is Brad Morrison James Harrison: I Think instead of looking for him, we're going to have to solve his murder. James Harrison: it says Here that he studied in the seventh classroom, let's go search it! The search class James Harrison: I Think all the students are in the canteen now, it's a great time! James Harrison: It's like some sort of note written here.. Brad don't forget we have to meet.. Brittany. Okay, let Han run it through the base. Did you find anything else? James Harrison: This photo is torn can you recover? Restore Photo James Harrison: Look here's our victim, and someone else James Harrison: Wait I know him, it's Jason Maxwell he was a suspect in the murder of Jack Morrison! James Harrison: We'll have to tell him about the murder of his comrade. Let's go talk to him Tell Jason Maxwell about brad's murder Jason Maxwell: Oh it's you again, what have we got again? James Harrison: "Jason, your comrade brad Morrison was killed today! Jason Maxwell: brad is dead! I shouldn't have let him go! James Harrison: Where to let go? Jason Maxwell: Nothing, not take in head, you that the wanted ask! James Harrison: What was your relationship with brad? Jason Maxwell: Normal friendships, sorry I don't have time, it's a call, I have to go James Harrison: Okay, if you think of anything we type! Analysis: Brittany Han: I don't know how to tell you, but Brittany is a girl from one of your cases! James Harrison: what are you talking about, I don't remember any Brittany! Han: the Thing is, Brittany's not a real name, it's a pseudonym. And guess what Brittany's real name is Han: Brittany, it's Evie! James Harrison: Evie Military, she was Savannah Blake's killer! Han: that's right, you need to talk to her, she was released early. I'll give you the address!" Talk to Evie about her correspondence with the victim James Harrison: Well Hello Evie, or should I call you Brittany! Evie: Look, I'm not a murderer anymore and how did you know my alias! Evie: what did brad tell you? James Harrison: Brad did not have time to tell us he's dead! Evie (in tears): What, but it's impossible, please find his killer, officers! Autopsy: victim's Body Jack: Well, of course the job you sent me, this guy is clearly not lucky! Jack: Okay, let's move on to the body. This guy was shot, well, shot while running! James Harrison: What, but it's impossible! Jack: Theoretically Yes, but for a skilled shooter this is not a problem. And I can say that your killer must be a skilled shooter! James Harrison: Thank you Jack, whatever it was the shooter he can't run away from us! Later James Harrison: Yeah, that's the thing that got me baffled! James Harrison: first of all, our victim was shot while running! And that our victim is brad Morrison! James Harrison: I Think we should go back to the crime scene! James Harrison: Oh do you hear that? James Harrison (in James pours water) James Harrison: Hey turn that thing off! Chapter 2 James Harrison: We came to this school to find brad Morrison! James Harrison: But in the end found him shot to death, especially one he did not want death! James Harrison: Okay let's talk to someone else.... James Harrison: Oh, you hear that? James Harrison: (water pouring on James) James Harrison: Hey turn that thing off! Maxim Muratovic: Oh sorry officers, the hose is out of control! Later at the stadium James Harrison: I'm all wet, okay let's go talk to that gardener, and search the crime scene again! Talk to the gardener about what's going on in the stadium! Maxim Muratovic: Officers, do not be angry, my shooting skills are just off the scale, everything is calm at the stadium! James Harrison: Say one student was killed! Maxim Muratovic: Ah Yes I heard, poor brad Morrison James Harrison: Okay you no one not saw on stadium? Maxim Muratovic: No one, although this one was cool, yeah I didn't pay attention to it! James Harrison: Maybe it was the killer, the man he ran to? Maxim Muratovic: He ran towards the main hall, then I do not remember! James Harrison: Okay, thank you, forward officer in main hall! Explore the Main hall James Harrison: See this box seems to have been opened recently, can you open it again? Examine the Closed locker James Harrison: I in you not doubted, here what the note, addressed our brad! James Harrison: Oh, it says " Brad if you don't admit it, I'll do it!" James Harrison: confess to what? We'll send a note to Gabriel. Let us tell you who its addressed to! Analyze the note with threats Gabriel Herrera: this note was a gold mine, so it was very easy to find out who it was from! James Harrison: Great Gabri, and who is she from? Gabriel Herrera: all concept in letters, I compared some notebooks of pupils, and one coincided! But this is Jason Maxwell? James Harrison: Wow, let's go talk to him. They probably weren't such good friends! Thank you Gabriel! Talk to Jason about his threatening note James Harrison: Jason explain to us why you threatened brad Morrison? James Harrison: You same talked us the that were friends with him! Jason Maxwell: Oh you shouldn't have known about that...... Jason Maxwell: Yes he I have copied, on control work. I forced him to admit it, but he wouldn't. Satisfied! James Harrison: Okay, but we'll be watching you! Search the Benches of the stadium Gun analysis: The result of the murder weapon Women's Handbag New Suspect Vasilisa Johnson Talk to Vasilisa about the victim Go to the сhapter 3! Search the lockers Photo analysis! Ask Evie why she broke up the photo with brad Search classroom: the Result of Gloves Analysis of the Gloves: the killer has pale skin After completing all of the tasks! James Harrison: All right officer, let's arrest Brad Morrison's killer! Take a killer now! James Harrison: Jason Maxwell you're under arrest for the murder of Brad Morrison! Jason Maxwell: Oh come on officers! Why would I kill him? James Harrison: That's what we wanted to ask you, we found all the evidence to say that you killed him! Jason Maxwell: Well, of course, all the evidence is wrong! James Harrison: Like your glove, you're the only one in this school with pale skin! James Harrison: You lost near benches a pistol which shot Brad! Jason Maxwell: Oh shit.... Jason Maxwell: Okay I admit I killed brad! I almost died because of that idiot! James Harrison: It's something to do with those drugs! Jason Maxwell: Yeah, he gave me a skin-coloring drug! Why do you think my skin is pale! Jason Maxwell: That idiot had to pay for everything! And now he had fallen! James Harrison: Well, of course! You're going straight to jail, you're under arrest for the murder of Brad Morrison! In court Judge Pierre: Jason Maxwell for such a heinous murder, I sentence you to 40 years in prison! Jason Maxwell: No, I'm going to die in prison, though okay! End.